


Hunger

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Creampie, M/M, asshole adachi, bareback, help me ive fallen back into persona 4 again, i just wanted to write adachi being a shit but then it ended up over 5000 words, living room couch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Adachi just wants to give Dojima a little relaxation from a tiring day at the office.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> just how many times can I include any form of a hunger pun in here? jeez, idk there's a bunch though.

How long had it been since Ryotaro had felt the touch of another in a romantic sense? He had lost that sense of time in that aspect and instead dedicated his time to work. Solving cases that had come and come to the wonders of the world. He had a partner by his side to help assist him in the tasks that concerned the cases at least. A partner who saw him for who he truly was, someone who saw him at his worst and his best.

Someone who he could see spending a big portion of his life with. Or at least a few nights having a quick sex session with. Ryotaro wouldn't mind either but as he was writing down his summary from the latest case of murders in Inaba. His thoughts wandered to his partner and how well he didn't take his job. He was always so lazy and slacking when it came to certain tasks. Often causing Ryotaro to smack him upside his head.

His head rested in his hand as he heard his office door creak open and his eyes peaked up. Seeing the lazily put together detective, his partner, Tohru Adachi. Ryotaro looked back down to his paperwork and just completely ignored his partner coming into the room. Adachi flopped down in the chair across from Dojima's desk and just watched his supervisor write whatever the hell it was.

“Anything you wanna share, boss?” Adachi asked, arching a brow and leaned forward to look at the paperwork. Dojima clutched it away from the man and sighed and placed the documents into a folder and in his desk. Clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his desk he stared at the man across from him.

“You have my attention, what do you want, Adachi?” He kept his eyes focused on Adachi and the other man smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to see how you were doing, you were holed up in your office for so long that you forgot to eat your lunch and your dinner.” Dojima blinked and looked over to the clock on the wall to see if the man was pulling his leg. And he wasn't. It read fifteen minutes after seven. Dojima sighed and rubbed his hands along the top of his head, grunting out a few curses.

“I'm just not hungry, I'm fine though.” Dojima went to stand but Adachi followed suit and stood up with him as well. Staring him down, he knew that Dojima hadn't eaten all day but it just gave Adachi a reason to go back home with him then. “Let me drive you home, Dojima-san, I can cook you something since Nanako is probably asleep already.” Dojima groaned to himself but the idea was nice. Adachi coming home with him to cook something up and they could enjoy a meal together.

“..Fine. That sounds alright to me. I just went grocery shopping yesterday so there should be plenty of ingredients.” Dojima looked to Adachi and the man was already at the door holding it open. It sounded almost like a perfect domestic dream to him, almost like having Chisato back in his life but it was his work partner. Dojima followed Adachi out of the work office and into his car. Dojima sat in the driver's seat, despite Adachi begging for him to drive. Adachi begrudgingly got into the passenger seat.

Dojima pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. But as he was driving, Adachi would ever so causally lean in and act like he was doing something else but his fingers would caress along Dojima's pants. The first few times Dojima would flinch away from the man but eventually the touching and caressing became a bit normal. Dojima breathed slowly as he focused on the road but it was getting a tad bit distracting to not focus on just letting Adachi jack him off.  
Dojima bit down on his bottom lip and gave a soft growl at the other man. “Adachi.” Adachi backed his hand away from Dojima's leg and gave the man another smirk. “Who knew Dojima-san would love this attention that much.” Dojima's face turned a light pink but was not able to be seen in the darkness of his car.

“Shut up Adachi,” Dojima grumbled out and Adachi just chuckled to himself and he sat back in the seat of the car and watched as other cars passed by. Dojima gripped the wheel of the vehicle a bit tighter and focused on the road in front of him. He just needed to get home and then he could properly punish Adachi. Why was Adachi seducing him right now of all times? Dojima wasn't clicking it together, they hadn't even eaten yet but Dojima wouldn't mind taking some time out of the night to fuck Adachi into the couch.

They had finally parked the car and Dojima went to turn it off, Adachi had no restraint for this man especially since it seemed like he wasn't taking care of himself lately and constantly working his life away at the office. But that was normal of Dojima to be doing. Something that Adachi was going to make sure he wouldn't do again and start taking care of himself.

Adachi's hand clasped around the man's wrist and stopped him from doing whatever he was supposed to be doing. Dojima wasn't going to be getting his way anytime soon and Adachi was there to make sure of that. His hand drifted from his wrist to up his arm and with no fight so far from Dojima went to his chest and that's when the older man flinched away. Adachi paused his hand and Dojima knew what he was up to at that point.

“Adachi. Why are you doing this?” Dojima leaned back against the inside of the car door and crossed his arms over his chest. Preventing the other man from continuing anything he was doing. He just stared him down, waiting for something to give him an indication. Adachi waiting patiently just trying to get Dojima to loosen up even a little bit.

“Hmm? To get you to loosen up Dojima-san. Of course.” There was that shit-eating grin again of Adachi's and leaning in to place his hands on Dojima's thighs. His fingers caressing the inside of his thighs and seeing the light blush appear on Dojima's face just caused the man to take it a step further. His lips come forward and brush against his chin. Feeling the scruff brush up against his cheek was a bit enthralling.

Adachi was pushing his luck but decided to take it since Dojima didn't seem to bark back at the younger man. Adachi's lips found Dojima's neck and started to kiss very gently. Hearing the older man give moans of pleasure from something this little? It spurred Adachi on even more. Yet he wanted to slow down or else Dojima would get too much of the attention. He didn't want Dojima to feel the satisfaction as if he's won this fight so backing off was the best bet.

Playing it off with a grin of his, Adachi pulled away and wiped his mouth. Folding his hands together, he went to open the door but Dojima grabbed his wrist and the look upon on his face was just perfect. Flushed in the cheeks, mouth agape, and an obvious erection. Was that little bit of touching from Adachi enough to make Dojima a little needy? Adachi shrugged off Dojima's hand and tsked at the man. “Shouldn't we go inside and get something to eat Dojima-san?”

Dojima could barely believe that he let himself get that riled up just from a few faint touches and a couple of kisses. How much had he fallen to this awful longing that he was touch starved? On top of that, he was being satiated by Adachi nonetheless. Was he ashamed that he was getting turned on at the very nature of all of this? Or was he just sleep deprived on top of being touch starved.

Dojima shook his head and placed his hand on the car door and hesitatingly pushed it open. Adachi was already out of the car and heading towards Dojima's front door. Dojima rushed up behind him, locking his car in the process and opened the door. It was surprisingly quiet inside. Dojima had taken off his shoes and entered the kitchen. Hearing Adachi rustle behind him, the older man was expecting to be bombarded again by affection, but alas, nothing.

Dojima looked over at the fridge and saw a fresh note wrote on it. It was from Nanako stating that she was going to be staying at a friend's place for the night but there were meals in the fridge for when he got home. Dojima had a soft smile on his face while reading his daughter's note. It had always made him feel so soft when Nanako had thought of him, especially since he was barely home these days. Ever since Chisato had passed, Dojima had severely slacked in the housework and he was very grateful that Nanako had started to pick up on it. Even though she didn't have to. She didn't, but Ryotaro was thankful for that.

“Jeez, Dojima-san, got a helpful little girl to help out with that housework, eh?” Adachi was peeking over the man's shoulder. Reading the note with him and he hadn't even noticed the man sneak up on him like that. Perhaps he was just familiar with the man at this point. But he hadn't even been in Inaba long enough. Dojima sighed to himself and turned to the slender man and pointed to the fridge.

“Nanako made food, she probably made enough for a few helpings if you're hungry.” Adachi looked between the fridge and Dojima and gave a small smirk. He knew something else that he was getting hungry for and it wasn't food. Adachi crept up behind the man and peeked around him into the living room. The whole house had been cleaned before Nanako probably even thought about leaving. Adachi quickly made his way to the couch and sat down.

The sly man patted next to him to get Dojima's attention and the older man just groaned. “What? I thought I needed to eat first.” Adachi flashed that damned grin of his again and Dojima just plopped next to him. Falling into his trap easily. “Why, Dojima-san, I just wanted to give you a bit of pampering was all.” Ryotaro murmured as Adachi stood, expecting to be touched again, he was denied for yet the second time.

Adachi walked the short distance back to the kitchen to open the fridge door. Bending over and leaning in, he was looking through the contents of the fridge to possibly find something that could indulge in Dojima's hunger. As Adachi was crouched in front of the fridge, Dojima's eyes wandered down the newbie detective's shoulders, down to his back and finally glancing at his ass. Dojima's eyes slowly glanced at his legs and noticed how well his slacks cupped around his ass and his thighs.

What he didn't notice though was that Adachi's eyes locked with his own at one point. Fuck. He was caught red-handed at this point. He knew that Adachi saw him staring at his ass and everything. Maybe he could play it off as that he was spacing out?

“Hmm? Whatcha staring at Dojima-san? Something caught your eye?” Adachi asked all coyly and he turned his head more and stood up straight then. Closing the refrigerator door, and turning his body to face the other man. Adachi grinned at the man that was caught red-handed. Taking slow strides towards the man on the couch, Adachi threw the man a banana from the fridge and grinned. “If you're hungry you should eat, Ryotaro.” Dojima stared at the banana than to the man in front of him and grimaced.

Did he just use him on a first-name basis? Dojima stood up and grabbed Adachi by the collar of the shirt and grunted. “You think you can just use my name so willingly like that?” Adachi gently pulled Dojima's hands off of his shirt and mock wiped his shirt with his hands. “Well of course, we are work partners but I will continue to call you Dojima-san if that's what you want sir.” Adachi shrugged and looked around the house a bit.

Was Dojima just on edge because of how pent up he was? Or did he not enjoy Adachi calling him by his first name. It was rare when he did hear it. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. “Sorry guess I'm just tired. I'll eat in the morning, if you want you can take the couch for the night.” Adachi made a face of displeasure at the other man and crossed his arms over his chest. That wasn't going to sit well with him. Not when he was so wound up and aching for more at this point.

“No no, I don't think so Dojima-san. You are way too unpredictable at this moment and I think I need to make sure you're going to be fine for the night. So just join me on the couch for a bit. I promise you won't regret it.” Adachi said while strolling back over to the couch and plopping down on it. Dojima sighed softly and sat down back on the couch with the man. Something about just how Adachi said those words comforted him. Dojima leaned his head against the back of the couch and shut his eyes. 

Feeling the faint touches again of his partner linger on his chest was something that he thought was a faint memory. Until the nimble fingers slipped into his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. Dojima cracked open an eye and saw his partner smirking so coyly at him. He sighed to himself and let the man continue. He had no idea of Adachi's intentions at this point but whatever it would be, surely it would get Dojima to calm down with whatever nagging thoughts were in his mind. Once his shirt was open and exposed Adachi suddenly stopped touching him again. Why was he playing him like this?

“Nnn.. Adachi, just fucking do whatever you wanna at this point. You're giving me strange feelings and maybe I'm just too tired to fight with you on this anymore.” And there it was. The consent to give in to his partner. Was that all Adachi wanted? To hear that Dojima wanted him in the most of intimate ways? It seemed to work though, Adachi was back to kissing and suckling on the older man's neck and feeling up his chest.

Dojima had to hold himself back from audibly moaning at this point. He'd sound way too desperate if he were to moan now just from a little stimulation. Besides, Adachi would make fun of him for moaning this early into this. Dojima relaxed to the man's touch and felt his fingers slowly pinch and twist his nipples. Dojima wouldn't give in and moan to this man. Not yet, he'd had to try a lot harder to get a moan out of him. He was still enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. Although, Adachi looked a bit ticked that Dojima had not yet moaned.

Instead he took it a step further and straddled his partner's lap and placed both of his hands on his chest and fondled the man. How could this man not give in to the touches yet, how could be so resilient and fighting the pleasure filling him? Adachi was going to break him in now. He half considered it for a moment but now his mind was made up. He would made Dojima his bitch by the end of the night.

Leaning in Adachi once again took a nip and bit down into Dojima's shoulder. Kissing and licking his way up to his neck again and suckled yet another hickie into the man's neck. It would look so bruised when he would finally be done with it. But yet it would show everyone that Dojima was just a little whore who deserved to have some proper punishment in his life. Break him and mold him to Adachi's will. Adachi pulled away from his neck, gave both his nipples a hard tug and that's what forced it out then.

Dojima moaned. He moaned. Loud. Like the little whore he is. Adachi smirked wide and tugged at the man's nipples again and, once again, another loud moan. Adachi had started to feel Dojima's erection form in his pants then. Adachi lifted his hips so that the contact wasn't made at that point. Was he denying him all the pleasure in the world right now? Of course. Was Dojima being an absolute mess with such little touches? It certainly seemed like it.

Adachi scooted off of Dojima's lap and the man was already panting and wearing that heavy blush upon his cheeks once more was always a sight to see. Adachi traced his fingers along the inseams of his pants and felt along the outline of the man's erection. Dojima bucked his hips into the hands of Adachi and then was denied any sort of pleasure after that. He was so close to whimpering and Adachi had made him this needy. A grin plastered on his face he leaned back in to whisper into Dojima's ear.

“Hmm, Dojima-san, are you truly needy for me that much that you would moan so loudly?” Adachi sneered at the man and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. Effectively trapping him in place, keeping him secured in his spot and admiring the work that he left on the man's neck and shoulders. He was close to breaking, Adachi knew that. Just a bit more teasing should be able to break him in. Hopefully, Adachi didn't want to have to use up any more effort than normal. He just wanted Dojima to be so damn obedient to him and bend to his will at this point. And Adachi would have him wrapped around his little finger.

Dojima didn't answer Adachi when he asked the question, all Dojima did was grab Adachi by the collar and kissed him hard. Feeling their lips meet was something to satiate Dojima's hunger at this point. Adachi indulged him for a bit by kissing him back and feeling his lips with his tongue then. The man would cave in and open his mouth ever so slightly for Adachi's tongue to invade it. Lightly lapping at the other man's tongue and pulling away. Dojima's mouth agape and panting again, that was the look that Adachi truly craved. Dojima went to pull Adachi back in for another kiss but was stopped by the other man's finger pressed to his lips.

“Now now, Dojima-san, don't get so greedy for me. You'll be denied in a moment's notice.” Dojima slumped back against the couch and looked up, almost pleadingly at the other man then. Dojima wanted nothing more than to just be slammed against the couch and pinned underneath the smaller man. Dare he ever admit that? Never. Adachi would have to pull his strings and get it forced out of him. Dojima would never succumb to this underling of his and start being used like a cheap whore. That wasn't in his nature to break that easily. Adachi was very close to pushing that envelope of his though. Pushing him by giving him hungry kisses and fleeting touches. What was it that was driving Dojima to this level of deprivation?

“What do you want from me, Adachi..? You want me to beg or something?” Dojima gulped back and watched as the other man's face twisted into a sinister smirk then. Placing his foot on the arm of the couch, trapping the older man again in his spot. Adachi leaned in and grabbed Dojima's loosened tie. Tugging it forward to make the man jolt forward as well. Adachi was simply enjoying toying with his little treasure here. He licked his lips and gave another harsh tug of the tie. Dojima whimpered ever so quietly and then immediately regretted letting out the littlest of sounds out as Adachi just abused his power at this point.

It eventually got to the point of Dojima writhing and crying out Adachi's name under him. He hadn't even started fucking him yet. Nothing, just toying and playing with his new broken in pet. Something about seeing his boss so broken down and degraded spurred Adachi on even more. He wanted to chase his excitement though. Flipping and pinning Dojima down face-first into the couch and grabbed at his ass. Hearing the man below him grumble out a low and deep moan. He was finally molded to Adachi's will. Nothing more needed to be said, Adachi knew that Dojima wanted him from the beginning.

Grabbing the back of Dojima's slacks, he yanked them down with ease and gave a rough smack to his ass. Grabbing it and kneading it in his hand as he soon realized he was growing hard at this point. Adachi was going to chase his high at this point, even if Dojima didn't get off from this. But it was highly unlikely from how turned on he was. Adachi could just thrust his cock deep into the man and Dojima would probably already be on the verge of cumming. Adachi wouldn't have that though, he needed Dojima to learn his place in their fucking sessions at this point. Adachi would always top this country bumpkin of a man and there would be no arguing. Especially since Dojima was so well broken in.

Adachi unfastened his pants and pulled his already hard cock out and ground up against Dojima's ass. Hearing and feeling the man shudder under him, how much of a pathetic whore was this man to just be turned on by the most disgraceful of acts. Adachi thought that maybe he could probably fuck his ass without lube. He was already so needy and willing and with a whore like this? It was highly possible, but, Adachi was prepared for when any whore would throw themselves at him like this. Reaching into his pants, that were now bundled up on the floor, he fished out the condom he kept in his wallet, and opened it.

With Dojima hearing the wrapper opening, he knew what would be coming next. Adjusting his position ever so slightly to be a bit more comfortable pinned against the couch, he raised his ass to give Adachi better access to what he was about to claim. The other man didn't seem to mind Dojima's insistence at this point, he just wanted a cock in him at this point. He just needed to be plowed into the couch and broken in and used like the cheap whore he was being. He heard nothing from Adachi for a moment before the head of his cock was rubbing against his ass.

“Arg, fuck..” Dojima grunted out as Adachi grabbed onto the other man's hips to help him balance and steady himself. Pressing his cock against the man's hole, he slowly entered and hissed at how tight his boss was. Adachi's hand trailed up the man's back and grabbed him by the shoulder and kept his other hand on his hip, making sure the angle and position was fine for him. Slowly sliding Dojima onto his cock, he was so fucking tight around his cock. It felt absolutely heavenly though. Adachi savored his pleasure from being almost balls deep inside of this absolute whore of a man. Dojima writhed under Adachi some, pleading with his body to have Adachi fuck him already. Adachi hissed some at Dojima and the hand that was tucked around the man's shoulder made it's way to around Dojima's neck and held it close.

“Bitch, you are not controlling this. I am in control here. Do you understand me? Now be a good whore and know your place as my own personal fucking hole.” Dojima whimpered but obeyed the man above him. Keeping his hips still, Adachi smacked the man's ass lightly. Almost testing the grounds for how stimulated Dojima was already. He felt another shudder but nothing more than that. He was truly holding himself back just to obey Adachi. And that's what spurred him on to actually make Dojima moan now.

Pulling his hips back and giving a few shallow thrusts was the very beginning of what was about to come. Adachi snapped his hips quickly to make contact with Dojima's prostate easily and quickly. Like all the other touches that Adachi had given him, this one was fleeting and just a soft brush of it. Causing Dojima to writhe under Adachi again unintentionally. Was Adachi still playing with Dojima and trying to break the man further? Of course he was and it was an amazing sight to see Dojima's body give in to pleasure so easily at this point.

“Mmm, Ryotaro... You're such a tight fuck... All mine, you got that? No one else gets to see this whorish side of you. Only me and for my eyes.” Adachi just kept leisurely fucking him until he had enough and started to drill his hips into the man. Causing his hips to instinctively buck a couple of times and cry out quietly. Adachi paused his hips and leaned in, loosening his hand from the man's neck and smirked. “What was that? Perhaps you need to be a bit louder to get an orgasm fucked outta you?”

Ryotaro gulped and closed his eyes, feeling his hole being filled so well and degraded like the whore he was being. It was almost too much for him to handle at this point and he ended up finally giving in and moaning out the one thing that held back his restraint. The one thing that would finally give his own body into his partner's.

“Adachi~!” Dojima cried out as he was willing and just that much more needy to get fucked by his cock again. He just needed a bit more. Just something, anything to cause him to tip over the edge. Adachi grinned and would make sure to chastise Dojima for that later. Hearing his own name fall from his lips so easily and so lustfully was what just did Adachi in. Hearing his name pour out of the mouth of his boss was what spurred him to fuck his boss into such a submissive state. Pinning the man's broad shoulders down, he pounded his ass harder than before.

He could hear the soft whimpers and pleas echoing from Dojima as he was dangerously close to cumming at this point. Did he want to cum inside the condom inside of Dojima's ass? Or did he want to paint what was rightfully his. Dojima groaned and whimpered as he felt Adachi pull out and the condom was tossed aside on the ground somewhere with its wrapper. Adachi lined himself back up and rubbed his cock up against his wanting and fucked hole.

“Ahh, I want to hear how bad you want me, Ryotaro. You can still form cohesive sentences, right?” Adachi mused and teasingly would rub the head of his cock against his hole. Seeing how much he had fucked this poor man's brains out. Dojima could barely form sentences with a clear head. All his could think about was Adachi sticking it back into him and fucking him bareback now. Being able to feel his ass being filled with his partner's cum and enjoying it. Dojima wasn't barking back anymore and he had to fall completely submissive.

“Please... Tohru, please... I need your cock in me..” Dojima had spoken into the couch but Adachi could hear him loud and clear. He knew that was probably the best he was going to get at the moment and that was fine with him. It's what he needed to slam back into Dojima and start going at it again at almost the same pace as what he was going before.

With the lack of the condom this time there was a bit more friction but the sounds of skin slapping skin was causing him to hit his thrusts a bit deeper inside of Dojima. This time he was hitting his prostate every single time and he heard the whimpers and moans and pleading from Dojima all loud and clear. He was so loud and at this point Adachi could barely believe that this is what Dojima was like when he was getting his brains fucked out.

Yet, Adachi was too close just hearing the man moan and writhe so much. With a deep guttural moan, he came deep into Dojima's ass. Not caring if the other man had came too or not. It felt like pure bliss to fill him up with his seed. Adachi grunted as he pulled out and saw his seed leaking from the man's well-fucked hole. It gave him a great sense of pride to see Dojima panting and a mess. Adachi stood and looked at Dojima's face, seeing the look of bliss on his face. Adachi knew he had came hard from their intense session. The hunger had been satisfied and was he already asleep? Adachi shook his head and looked around.

He grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over his fucked out boss, not even bothering to pull his pants back up or nothing. He could deal with that on his own when he finally awoke from his little nap. Adachi did feel some pride in knowing that he was the one to bring Dojima that much pleasure. And the fact he got to chase his high was very nice as well. He bent down to pick up the used condom and the wrapper to discard them in the trash can in the kitchen.

Still nothing to wake up Dojima, he sure was passed out. Adachi sighed and stood in the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen. He was going to shower before looking over his shoulder one last time at his passed out boss on the couch. A smile plastered on his face. Adachi made a small disgruntled sound and made his way to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, be sure to tell your friends and maybe think about commissioning me at ren-rambles.t/mblr.com


End file.
